


Dragged Away

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Violence, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: When you underestimate a crew that's out to get you, you have to pay the price.Takes place after Gunpoint.Day 6 of Whumptober 2019 - Dragged Away





	Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> The next part in my Kidnapped series! If you haven't read Gunpoint (day 5 of whumptober 2019) yet, then this probably won't make sense, so I'd read that first.
> 
> Enjoy!

“And who are you?” Gavin asked calmly as he looked over the man in front of him who was holding a gun to his face.

“You’re smart, I’m sure you know who I am.”

Gavin did. He was one of the members of the crew that they were in the middle of heisting. The Fakes had done a look into each of the members of this crew as soon as they first heard of them, and Gavin especially had done extensive research into them when planning this heist.

This man was called Nero. Known for being the member of the crew who would take care of the more…dirty work that needed to be done. Kidnappings, torture, assassinations, and more. He was kind of like the Vagabond of their crew, although nowhere near as successful or scary. Still, it made sense as to how he managed to find Gavin, though, and Gavin could guess as to why he was here.

“What do you want?” Gavin asked, even though he knew what the answer would be.

“For you to come with me.” Nero hadn’t wavered from where he still pointed the gun at Gavin’s head.

“Yeah, not gonna happen. You’ll need to try harder than that.” Gavin was still calm.

He knew Nero wasn’t going to kill him, at least not just yet, otherwise he would have done it already. So, that meant that this guy was going to kidnap him. There was a chance that Gavin could get away, but he hadn’t been expecting this and was less prepared for it than the man in front of him. He wasn’t going to go without a fight, though, and every second that passed was a second more that he was stalling for his boyfriends to come get him. However, it would probably take a little longer than he would have liked for them to notice he was gone.

“Whether you resist or not, you’re still coming with me.”

And then Nero was swinging his gun at the side of Gavin’s face. Gavin easily ducked below it and swing a punch at Nero. The man was sent back a step and Gavin pulled out his own gun to aim at him, but Nero recovered quickly and gave Gavin’s wrist a swift kick. The gun was sent out of his hand, and whilst Gavin was stunned he sent his own punch at Gavin’s jaw. Before Gavin could do anything, the punch was quickly followed by the gun swinging back to Gavin’s head.

The impact sent Gavin to the floor, but he wasn’t out yet. He swung his leg out and hooked it behind Nero’s own leg and sent him tumbling to the floor with him. When Nero landed, his gun also fell out of his hand. Gavin went to crawl to one of their guns, but Nero grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

Nero went to crawl on top of Gavin, but Gavin kicked his kneecap and sent him back again. Gavin quickly climbed on top of him as the man fell onto his back, and Gavin held his wrists down next to his head.

“You fought harder than I thought you would,” Nero said from beneath him. He had stopped struggling and simply just laid there, like he had accepted he had been defeated.

“Most people say that.” Gavin held on tightly to his wrists. He wouldn’t just accept that Nero would have given up so easily.

“I’m not surprised. There’s not a lot of information on you out there, so no one knows what to expect.” Gavin didn’t miss how he so obviously mentioned the information that the crew had gathered, which was the very reason as to why they were here. “I know how that feels. People do the same for us.”

Gavin look at him confused, but then his eyes went wide has he understood what that meant.

Gavin went to say something, but then he heard the sound of a boot hitting gravel behind him. Before he could turn to see who it was, he was met with something else hitting the side of his face.

He felt himself hit the floor, and then he was out.

_Continued in Day 27 of Whumptober._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making you all wait to the end of the month for the next part! Hope my other whumptober stories until then make up for it!


End file.
